In The Light of The Red Wanderer
by Comet96
Summary: "The girl kissed by fire born from the stolen one would birth a child stronger than the rest. A crow without a mother, name as cold as winter, his hair as dark as night, will steal the girl and plant his seed within her." - A prophecy was made beyond the wall and Etta, niece of Mance Rayder has grown knowing it was her duty to protect the world from the White Walkers. Jon/OC
1. Chapter 1

**This is my new fanfiction from GOT - I hope you enjoy it. I have taken things from the books and the shows and linked them together so they will be a bit different from what you are expecting. I'm taking the ages from the shows, it will be a mix etc.**

**IMPORTANT: I know a lot of you will be thinking that I have replace my character 'Etta' with Ygritte but I only changed their places in the first chapter before I could go on so no one gets mistaken. Ygritte is in this story but there is NO Ygritte/Jon relationship apart from friendship. Sorry to everyone that hates that. Ygritte does have a large impact on how Etta acts and I don't want people thinking I just replaced Etta with Ygritte, they share similar looks and such but Etta is not Ygritte. **

**Sorry if people do not agree, I accept all reviews; bad and good but if you do not like the story do not complain and then continue to read the story, stop reading it.**

**Thanks to everyone that reads this story x Sorry for any mistakes grammar/spelling xx Comet96 xx **

* * *

It is always winter here so how was one meant to know when the winter darkness was to take over? All nights were dark and cold and to me it felt like lighting a fire was useless. You would stay warmer and safer without a fire burning and in the end that is what you would be thankful for.

Scouting was something everyone had to do but Mance Rayder hated when I wanted to go. He really couldn't do anything about it because I was a free woman and I didn't take orders from anyone. He would then try to use the uncle-niece bond between us to try to stop me. I was his niece and him my uncle but he had brought me up under his wing teaching me everything he knew meaning I knew all his tricks now and I would not fall for them. He used my aunt Dalla against me, she was heavy with child and he thought it best if I stay with her and let Ygritte take my place. The answer was no. I was a free woman of ten and six and I knew Ygritte was older being ten and nine but I was just as strong.

Yes Ygritte was an excellent Spearwife but I was going scouting whether Mance liked it or not. I knew why he wanted to keep me from going. It wasn't just my age that stopped him. I had turned ten and six a few weeks ago and he knew that the prophecy was nearing. I was important to the prophecy and without me there would be no future. I didn't believe in the prophecy but every other free folk did so I had to except it. This was something so big to be placed on the shoulders of someone so young but I had grown up knowing about the prophecy. Although I didn't believe in it my aunts did and they taught me everything I should know about the prophecy with the help of Danya, the fortune-teller that prophesied the fortune seventeen years earlier.

I cared about the prophecy because it was changing my life but I still didn't believe in it. I knew that if this prophecy was true then I would not die on the scouting trip. Ygritte may have been nineteen but I was just as skilled with a bow and I could protect our clan just as well as she could.

Mance couldn't stop me and I knew he wouldn't. I had a temper and although he was our King he still hated seeing me when I was angry; I took after him when it came to my temper. I had proof that Mance gave in to me and my proof was that I was out scouting now with Rattleshirt's band. We were scouting along the Skirling Pass waiting for crows or other free folk that could put our clan at risk. I was waiting behind a mountain rock with Orell while Rattleshirt scouted with a few other clan members before coming back to us. Orell wasn't keen on me coming but I knew where his reasons lay. He wanted to be the man from the prophecy but he was stupid if he thought I would give in to him. He was part of my kin clan and if we ever had children they would be cursed for offending the gods.

I was saving myself for the prophecy because if that was true then I wanted to keep myself pure. It was strange for a wildling girl to still have her maidenhood long after she had bled and many of the girls and women reminded me of that from the clan. Ygritte sorted them out for me with violent threats that brought a smile to my lips. There was no real relation between us but Ygritte had grown fond of me over the years and tended to try to protect me from the jeers of others.

We had a bond through our hair and many thought that we were sisters and sometimes it felt like we were. Both of us were kissed by fire, both of us were lucky. Many had thought that the prophecy was about Ygritte before I was born. Although her mother wasn't stolen she was the only girl with red hair. Then my mother was stolen and she returned heavy with child after the death of my father.

I never got the chance to meet either of them but Val shared stories of my mother with me when I was younger. She said mother would have been proud to die because she birthed the daughter that would carry the child that would save us from White Walkers. I hated the fact that I had killed my mother she deserved to live, prophecy or no prophecy.

"Etta!" a harsh, cool voice spat snapping me out of my thoughts as I rested lightly against the snowy mountain rocks. I looked up to see Rattleshirt glaring down at me, he hated when I came with him to scout. He thought I spent far too much time in my head and I found it funny thinking about Rattleshirt having time to think about something over than lust or his loyalty to Mance.

"What?" I grumbled slipping from my rock and stand beside Orell. I could see that he liked me being that close to him and before he could reach out and pull me beside him I stepped away from him, closer to the rock. Orell shrugged as he stepped away from me keeping his eyes on Rattleshirt as he climbed onto the mountain to stand beside him. He was leaving me here that much I knew.

"We will scout west of ere and you three stay put." he ordered nodding to me and two of his other men that had dropped down onto stones beside me. Rattleshirt's eyes rested on me for a moment before he turned west ready to set off with the other clan members. "Don't move, we'll be back on the second morn." his words were directed to me and I almost smirked at this.

"Don't get yourself killed Rattle!" I called out to him knowing he would be angry that I shouted where the crows could find us. The groans of the two men left with me were signs that they were not happy being left along with me. They thought they were left to watch me but really I was better skilled at fighting than them. "Light a small fire, we're staying ere tonight boys." I muttered to them pulling my spear closer to my side as I let them do all the work.

* * *

The night was like any normal one and we went through it without any harm but the sun was barely making an appearance and I knew that tonight was going to be one of the long nights. It was still dark but I hoped that morning would be coming soon so we could start scouting the area for crows ready for when Rattleshirt and the rest came back. The two men were sat opposite together and I realised that I didn't really know them that well. The clan was big enough that you didn't know the names of every member but you remembered their faces. That was like these two men I knew their faces but I weren't sure of their names, they were two members that fought well and did the usual scouts.

They were talking about something and I knew that I wouldn't care so instead of joining in I sharpened my spearhead so it was sharp enough to pierce the heart of any crow that crossed my path. As the other two continued talking the small fire between the three of us blow fiercely and I stopped what I was doing to watch the fire carefully hoping it wouldn't go out. If the fire went out we wouldn't be lighting another one. I sighed in relief as the fire stayed lit and rested back on my rock lifting my eyes to the sky watching as the stars shone brightly, taunting me with their nether ending light. The red wanderer was bright tonight along with the Moonmaid, many men would be thinking about stealing a woman tonight.

Whispers reached my ears and I froze hoping it wasn't the lost children of the past. Val had told me the story of how Gendel and Gorne had found a secret cave passage under the wall that led them to the wolves. There was a battle and Gorne died leaving Gendel alone as the sole King-Beyond-the-Wall. The Night's Watch believed that Gendel died as well but we knew that he fought his way out and led the surviving wildlings back through Gorne's Way. Gendel, unlike Gorne, didn't know the passage as well as his brother and they ended up lost and eventually died. Val said that on some night's you could hear the cries of their children's, children's children as they tried to find their way out of the darkness.

I hoped that these whispers did not belong to the lost children because I can remember Val saying that they were always hungry. I also hope that they don't belong to White Walkers as I was in no mood to be turned into a wight and be ruled by the White Walkers. If the whispers belong to anything but the wind I hoped they belonged to crows so I could stick my spear into some soft flesh and watch as the light leaves their eyes. I sounded violent at the moment but I think the waiting for Rattleshirt was getting to me. Normally when we went out scouting I didn't have to wait and play bait, I got to hunt and protect the clan, but this time Rattleshirt had changed his mind. It was Mance that made him do it and I would be sharing my feelings with him when we returned home.

I listened carefully to the whispers and was thankful when they disappeared with the wind leaving me listening to the conversation between the two raiders. They were talking about the woman they could be stealing now if they weren't here scouting and watching me. I watched them carefully as they spoke about stealing a woman, I didn't want them getting it into their heads that I was free to be stolen. With one warning look they turned their gaze away and settled onto the rocks and shared the food that was left for us. I went back to sharpening my spear, not that it needed to be done but I was trying to take my mind off of the long night and the approaching day.

I was humming one of the few songs Ygritte sings under my breath when I felt the arrow blow passed my head and from the grunt of pain I heard after I knew that one of the men had been hit. I lifted my head quickly and saw the larger of the two crouched on the floor trying to pull the arrow from his chest. Within seconds I was on my feet turning around and aiming my spear at one of the crows. How they had snuck up on us I had no idea but one moment everything was fine and the next we were ambushed.

One crow came up behind me pushing me to the floor as he tried to get his sword to my neck. Remembering a time when Mance had me in this same position I swung my head back, smacking it into the side of the crows face before jumping to my feet and running back to the rock I was on. My fingers grasped against the wooded edge of an axe and just when I thought I had it within my grasp a crow pulled my hood back pushing me on the rock.

I was waiting for the blade to hit my neck. Any second now I would be dead and all I could think about was the stupid prophecy. I knew it was wrong, there would be no child strong enough to stop the White Walkers. The blade never came and I turned my head to the side meeting the cool steel eyes of the crow that still had his hands on me. He just stared at me, his sword raised yet he made no attempt on my life.

"A girl," his husky voice shouted out to his crows and a man dress in the usual crow black stepped forward. I lifted my eyes to him and knew immediately who he was. Mance would love to have him back home.

"A wildling," the man replied no compassion in his voice and it was those words that would sentence my death.

"We could question her," the dark-haired crow that held me said flicking his eyes to the other man. A man I knew to be in charge of this group of crows, he was in charge yet he was listening to this baby crow.

"You could," my eyes darted back to the known man and I watched as he turned his head to another crow. "She won't answer. I've known a wildling to bite off his tongue instead of talking." He stated moving to walk behind the crow holding me. I kept my eyes on the moving crow until the one holding me shook me with a force that had my back hitting the rock forcefully and painfully.

"What's your name?" the crow asked me giving me another shake. I could see something in his eyes. He didn't want to kill a woman, maybe I could live a little longer today, hopefully long enough for Rattleshirt to return.

"Etta," I whispered harshly not liking the way this crow held onto me so tightly. It was as if I was his possession. I was a free woman and I belonged to no one.

"She was reaching for this axe when you got to her. Gave her half a chance and she would have buried it in your face." the familiar crow said reaching for the axe that was beside us and lifting it up to show the crow holding me. I watched the crow carefully as he threw the axe on the ground not too far away. If I was quick I could reach the axe and possibly kill a few more of these crows. The crow holding me moved his hand on my fur, pinching at my skin beneath the material. I turned my eyes back to him and lifted my head back to get a better look.

He was a good-looking crow, he must have had good-looking parents to have a face like his. It would be a shame to ruin it by sticking an axe through it. Maybe I would leave the face, give myself something to look at while I waited for Rattleshirt.

"I gave you my name," I muttered hoping he would reply. I would like to know the name of each crow I killed tonight. The crow looked at me with a strained expression and pulled away slightly before moving his soft looking lips.

"I'm Jon Snow," he told me releasing his hold on me slowly as if I would run. His last name hit a nerve with me and my mind went straight to the prophecy. Was this the man from the prophecy? The one that would sire a child within me? He had the dark hair and the name as cold as winter and he was a crow, was this the man who would give the free folks an heir of the future?

My eyes flickered around the few crows around, I was looking for someone else with hair as dark as his but I came across no one. My eyes settled on the two of my kin clan and I felt anger within me. I hadn't known them but they deserved to be burned.

"You should burn your kills." I spat looking to the lead crow hoping he would take the hint. They would rise again if they were not burned. I couldn't have that, Mance wouldn't want that and the crows shouldn't wait for it to happen. The lead crow step forward slightly lifting his head as he looked me over carefully.

"We'd need a big fire for that." he told me resting one hand against the rock and peering into my eyes. "Tell me_Etta_, why do you want us to build a big fire? Some more friends in the area?" he asked. I didn't like the way he stressed my name. A crow shouldn't be saying my name. It was mine to utter and not his. He pulled away from me and stood beside his baby crow.

"Burn them or you might need those sword again." I hissed shifting slightly on the rock careful of the sword Jon Snow still had pointed at me. I didn't want the steel slicing through my throat before I could take another breath.

"Our boy here's already killed one dead man, he can do it again if he has ta." the leader crow spat at me looking proud as he looked over to Jon Snow at the mention of the baby crow killing a wight. "What waits beyond the pass?" he asked gripping the handle of his sword as if warning me that he would use it if I didn't tell him.

"The free folk." I told him stating the obvious hoping not to tell him how many of us there was. He may find that out one day, he may not like that day but he may find out.

"How many?" Just the question I didn't really want to answer. I could tell him that there was more free folk than crows. Mance would want me to frighten the crow, but he would want me to be tactful about it.

"Hundreds and thousands, more than you could count. More than you have ever seen crow." I taunted him lifting my chin up as I said so allowing Jon Snow's blade to slip down my throat and rest on my collarbone.

"Why come to the mountains? What's in the frost fangs your king could want?" This was one persistent crow and he wanted all the information I wasn't going to give him. I could feel eyes on me so I turned to face Jon Snow, his eyes were as sharp as the blade he held against my neck. For some strange reason I liked his eyes on me and I felt warm from his stare. I spend a few hours alone in the mountains and I become as soft as the southerners. "Do you mean to march on the wall?" the leader asked another question and I turned my eyes to him but stayed silent, this wasn't something he was going to get out of me. He stepped forward and came close to my face. Something I instantly disliked but was grateful for. Jon Snow removed his blade away from my throat a bit as his crow leader breathed down at me. "Do you know who I am girl?" the crow asked and I wanted to ask him if he knew who I was. I knew some crows had heard about the prophecy and I knew for a fact that many of them wished to be the crow that filled the girl with their seed. They would break their vows to protect thousands of people.

"Qhorin Halfhand." I muttered flicking my eyes to Jon Snow before looking back at Halfhand. He had a look in his eye, one I didn't understand but it was also one I didn't like. I knew who this man was, most free folk did. I think he liked that we knew him, I bet it made him feel big in front of his baby crows.

"Tell me true. If your people capture me would they take me prisoner?" he asked pulling away looking down at me like he did before. Was he testing me to see if I would lie to him about what us free folks would do to him?

"They'd take your head of your shoulders if they was feeling kind. If not they'd kill you slow." I told him repeating words I had heard Ygritte say to crows before when they had captured us and then asked the same question. Ygritte was better in these situations compared to me. Together we had been captured plenty of times and she did all the talking because she was older. This was the first time I have ever been caught alone.

Qhorin Halfhand pushed away from the rock, meaning he pushed away from me, meaning Jon Snow placed his blade against my throat again as he waited for orders. Halfhand paced back and forth a few times before he set his eyes on me and then looked out into the distance. What he was thinking I had no clue but I knew that my end was drawing near. I could tell when he rested his hand on his sword.

"We have no food for her, can't spare a man to watch her, can't let her go she'll bring Mance Rayder's army down on us. Needs to be done." he made it sound like he actually cared about ending my life but I knew it was all for show. Most of these crows he had with him were babies, just like Jon Snow. He was trying to show them that they had more power over us than we could ever have over them. I guess in one way he was right but deep down we both knew that if it came to a sudden war then the free folk would win. I heard the sword being pulled out before I could see it. The sharp clan of metal being ripped from its sheath wasn't something you could forget. "I'll need to do it."

"No!" Jon Snow shouted pulling his sword away from me as he turned to face the Halfhand. His voice made me jump but for some reason I was glad he stopped it "No, I'll do it." he said filling me with a fright I had never felt before. For some reason it being his sword that took my life didn't fit well with me. I would rather he let me go or the Halfhand take my life.

"Come brothers, we'll leave him to it. We'll meet you at the top. Don't take too long. We're deep in their country now." the Halfhand said to Jon Snow before leaving the two of us with the dead bodies of my two kin clan. I had a chance to change my future now that I was alone with Jon Snow. I could persuade him to let me go because I could see that he had never killed a woman before. So I asked him.

"You've never killed a woman before have yer?" I muttered going along with my plan at getting him to let me go. His eyes shifted as I asked him and I knew then that he had never killed a woman, maybe he had killed men but never a woman or a girl. "You don't need to do it. Mance would take you, I know he would. There are secret ways, the crows would never catch you." I muttered telling him in hope that he would allow me to live and give in to my words. I hoped he would leave the crows and become a free folk like me. He would be a better free folk than he would a crow. Jon Snow didn't seem to think the same thing about being a better free folk than a crow and he pressed his sword against my throat allowing me to feel the threat that his blade was making on my life.

"I'm as much a crow as they are." He snapped and I could hear how proud he was to be a crow and it made me feel disgusted at such a thought. Why would anyone want to be a crow? They took away the lives of innocent free folk that were trying to protect their clan and then they expected us to tell them our plans.

"Could you burn me? After?" I asked him seeing that he wasn't go to give in and let me live. If I was going to make a request after he killed me it would be to be burned. I didn't want to be brought back as a wight.

"Can't... someone might see the smoke." He muttered and I actually thought for a moment that he was sorry for not being able to do it but he was only thinking about his life. He was following orders and in this moment I wished I would have followed the orders Mance gave me.

"Strike hard Jon Snow and make sure it's true, or I'll come back and haunt yer." I told him turning on the rock so he would have a clear hit of my neck. If I was to go then I wanted it to be fast and painless. I knew it wouldn't be painless but I could only hope that it was. Jon Snow pressed his blade against the back of my neck and the shock of the cool steel had me shiver slightly. "That's cold." I told him before becoming impatient when I didn't feel his blade strike my neck. "Go on, be quick about it." I spat at him turning to face him, taking in his blank face before turning back around on the rock and waiting for him to strike. When I didn't feel his blade again I lost my temper and shouted at him. "Do it! Bastard do it!"

It was silent for a moment and then I heard movement from him and the sound of steel swiping through the air and then the clang as the blade hit the rock and I waited for the pain. The pain never came and I wondered for a moment that maybe the pain was instant and I was sent to the gods without suffering through any of it. I heard the heavy breathing of someone and lifted my head to find that it was just Jon Snow. So he hadn't killed me. I knew he wouldn't be able to.

His eyes watched me carefully trying to see what I would make of his failed order. Before he could do anything else I jumped up from the rock, sent a kick to his stomach and ran down the side of the slope leading off of the flat surface under the mountain.

I ran as fast as I could because I knew that once Jon Snow was up he would be chasing me until he caught up. As I ran I hoped that I did not slip on the snow and let myself be captured by the baby crow. I had years of walking and running on the snow and ice but there were still times when the best free folk walkers slipped on ice. I couldn't say I knew this part of the Skirling Pass well but I would do all I had in me to get to the west side to find Rattleshirt before the crow got me.

From the corner of my eye I could see him gaining closer to me and with that in mind I ran towards one of the ridges I knew was near and jumped across a small ditch before landing on the other side and running in the shadow of a mountain, hoping that Jon Snow would not see me. How well could the crow see in the dark? I was used to scouting in the dark and I had spent time running in the dark. Mance had made sure that everyone could run in the dark, but what about this Jon Snow? How well could he run, was it well enough that he could catch up to me? Even in the dark?

The mountain I was running beside dropped down into a slope up ahead and as I drew closer to the slope I pushed myself harder and jumped onto the small ridge that led me up onto the mountain pass. I knew this mountain, it would lead me over to the west mountains and hopefully over to Rattleshirt. The sound of a body slipping down through the snow caught my attention and I snapped my head to the side thinking that maybe a shadow cat had spotted me, instead I caught Jon Snow sliding down from the mountain with his sword aimed at me.

Instead of running I turned to meet him as he came closer to me and pushed him down as he stood to meet me, his sword flew from his hand and I spun on my foot to run again when I was sure he would spend a few minutes looking for his sword. I had only taken a few steps before I felt his body crush mine into the snow, where he turned me to face him before setting his dagger under my neck. His eyes were wide and he had a lost wild look within them like he had no idea what to do now.

"You can't do it. We both know it." I spat at him taking the look in his eyes as defeat as he lifted them to the sky before bringing them back down to me. I lifted my eyes to the sky as well and felt myself smile as the sky seemed to darken instead of light up. "It's dark Jon Snow and your friends are no where close." I told him knowing that he knew as well that we were all alone out here without his crows or my kin clan.

"I'll call for them." He stated pressing his body onto mine as I tried to move from under him. I could feel every part of his body through his dark furs and leathers and I wondered if he could feel my body through my furs. I wore a great deal more than him but I was told that you could still tell I was a woman from my body.

"Call for them, go on, call loudly." I told him feeling his face drop into a frown as I tried to get him to call for his brothers. "You'll only attract shadow cats and wights." I added nodding my head in the direction of all the mountains around us that held caves that the shadow cats dwelled in during the cold. Jon Snow's eyes stayed on mine for a few seconds before he gave a sigh of defeat and turned his head to the side looking on top of the mountain top. Was he looking for his brothers? They wouldn't be returning, not if they went west, they would walk into Rattleshirt and they didn't call him The Lord of Bones for nothing.

I would be spending this long winter's night with the baby crow, Jon Snow and when morning came I knew he would try to take me back to his brothers. That or he would kill me. All I needed to do was survive through this night, the morning to come and the night after this before Rattleshirt was to make his way back to the watch pass where he left me.

I lifted my eyes to Jon Snow's again and knew that if it was just me and this baby crow he wouldn't kill me unless he found his brothers again. He wouldn't let himself be left in unknown land by himself and for that I was thankful. It meant I got to live for a few more days or until he found his brothers.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and please review xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thought I would give you another long chapter with over 6000 words in case I can't update for a while. Sorry for any spelling mistakes but I have read through it and will do so again once it is posted and change any mistakes I see. I want to thank everyone that has viewed, reviewed, followed and made it their favourite this story so far. It means a lot for a new story to get so many follows so fast so thanks.**

**Thank to 'DarylDixon'sLover', 'KBlack25', 'Random', 'danceegirl92', 'Heartless-Princess33', 'If We Burn You Burn With Us123', 'amrawo' and 'KlarolineMyMokingjay' for reviewing. Please tell me what you think of the story xxx Comet96 xx**

* * *

The snow was cold but I couldn't feel it as Jon Snow wrapped the rope around me before pulling me close to his body. Although we were close there was still enough space between us that could fit a shadow cat. Jon Snow was being careful around me. He didn't want to get too close but he didn't want to be far enough away that I could escape. It was well thought out on his plan, but he made one mistake. This crow hadn't spent many nights past the wall, out in the open to the cold. I could see that from the way he tried to contain his shivers. He would die from frost bite if he didn't move closer to me. And then I would have a wight to deal with and no weapon to protect myself.

"You should move closer, it would keep the cold at bay." I told him rolling over as much as I could with the rope bound around my body. My arms and hands were pinned to my sides and I was thankful he only thought to tie my ankles together and not all my legs. I heard him snort at my words but he shifted closer to me keeping his eyes on mine now that I had turned to face him.

"And what would you know on keep the cold away?" He asked lifting his arm slightly as he tried to get comfortable. As his arm moved I caught sight of his sword, grasped within his other hand. If I let him drift off to sleep I was pretty sure I would be able to get that sword.

"I am a free folk, I live in these parts. You are a crow, travelling without knowledge. I am sure I know more than you on how to survive the cold." I told him rolling my eyes as he frowned and shuffled his body closer to mine. He looked down at me, his grey eyes peering intently at my green ones before he lowered them to the little space between us. He was uncomfortable.

"You don't speak like a wildling," He muttered and I knew it was to be expected. Many of my kin clan thought I spoke too much like the crows to be a free folk. I blamed Mance, he spoke the same way and when I was younger it encouraged me.

"I was brought up by educated people." I replied allowing the truth to be told. If I was with Ygritte she wouldn't have had me speak but being alone with Jon Snow... I needed to say something. I saw the disbelief in his eyes and my anger bubbled slightly at the way he was judging me just because I was a wildling.

"I find it hard to believe that your mother and father are educated." He muttered and I knew it was more to himself than me but it hurt. It hurt because I would never know if they were educated, I never met them. I didn't even know if my father knew he was going to have a child. In that moment it didn't bother me that he had tied me up, I wanted to hit him. With more effort than I had, I swung my leg over him, thankful that he had only tied my feet and straddled his hips. This position would get us into trouble if Rattleshirt or the crows turned up but I didn't care. I was sitting on him now and I took in his wide eyes as he became flustered at how fast I could move. I looked down at him taking in the shock he had on his face before dropping my face down above his. It was more difficult than I made it look and it hurt a lot.

"Don't speak about my mother! I never had the chance to meet her and you shall keep your insults to yourself!" I spat, watching as he tried to pull away. I had frightened the baby crow and I knew when I told Mance he would be proud. I wanted to say more but as I opened my lips Jon Snow pushed himself into a sitting position, bring his chest flat against mine. Our faces were so close and I watched as he brought his face closer to mine and for a moment I thought he was going to kiss me. A sharp pain at the back of my head told me that he had wrapped his hand through my long hair and pulled my head back.

"Watch your tongue with me, I could kill you in seconds!" He shouted loud enough that it sent shivers up my spine at the thought of something else hearing him. For a crow that had gone through his training he was pretty foolish to be shouting here. I kept my eyes on him liking the look he gave me. He showed rage and I liked that. It showed that he could be strong and that was something free folk woman loved in a man. It meant they could help protect the children and even if we like to let men believe we were just as strong as them we still wanted to be with a strong man that could protect us.

"Then why haven't you?" I inquired shifting myself on his lap as my feet started to burn from the way they were tied. His eyes were black, not the steely blue I saw when we first met when he attacked my and my two kin. But now they were black and I found it interesting as I watch them turn slowly silver again like the ice around us. This Jon Snow was more than just a crow and I was going to figure him out and when I did he was going to enjoy it.

He said nothing, just pulled me from his lap quickly and threw me on the floor next to him, facing away. He wrapped one arm around my waist and pulled himself so he was pressed firmly behind me. I felt him then, his hardened cock against my back, and the thought of this crow getting hard brought a smile to my lips. I thought they had vows about taking no wives and siring no children. I don't think Jon Snow got what his vows meant.

I wanted to say something but I knew he would just ignore me or push me away. I found the situation funny and frightening at the same time. I had never been this close to a man who had been aroused, I had seen aroused men but their attention had always been on other woman. This was something new to me and I had to take it step by step in case I did something wrong. Maybe this would be my way to survival. Giving Jon Snow something he wanted yet he knew he could not have. My aunt Val always told me that any man that turned down a woman was either mad in the head or had a thing for men.

I slowly shuffled, truing to loosen the rope from around my arms and as I moved I could feel my hips moving against Jon Snow. I felt him suck in his breath at my movements and he tightened his arm around me stopping me from wiggling. His arm slackened after a few moments and I smiled softly before curling up around his arm. My head was resting on the soft fur of my hood, and my legs had been pulled up to rest near my stomach. As I curled into this position my backside pressed firmly against the intimate part of Jon Snow that had gone all stiff.

"Stop moving!" he grumbled using one of his hands to push my bum away from him and then moved the arm from around my waist to push my legs down so I was lying straight. When he thought I would behave myself he pulled me slightly back against him again taking the advice I had offered to him about staying warm. His breathing was slowing down and I could feel it as it blew the strand of my red hair that fell out of my hood. He was starting to drift off and I couldn't help the smile that tried to come to my lips as I shift against him again, pushing my bum against him, giving out a sigh to make it seem like I was drifting off. "Would you stop moving!" He spat using his arm around me to hit me lightly. I let out a laugh at his actions and turned my head to try and look at him.

"Do you like that Jon Snow?" I asked noting the light teasing tone in my voice as I placed my head gently down on the snow again hoping to drift off at some point in the night. I knew it wouldn't be safe for both of us to sleep what with the threats the night held but I was too tired to try and stay awake. With a growl Jon Snow pushed me away from him, keeping hold of the rope that bound me together. I see he did not like my words.

"It's cold," he growled keeping the hand holding the rope against the bottom of my back and I knew he was doing so to make sure I was still with him. He thought he was cold, I bet that was the excuse all crows used when they got a sudden feeling in their cock. When their cocks went all hard from lust I bet they blamed it on the could of the north.

"Of course," I whispered snuggling into my warmth and ignoring the huffing and growling he made at my words. I think Jon Snow was slowly turning into a shadow cat with all the wild noises he was making. With one final huff I felt his arm pull me against him again as I closed my eyes and drifted into a sleep.

* * *

It wasn't the sun that woke me because I knew that it hadn't reached passed over the mountain top yet. No it was the feeling that something was baring down at me watching me as I tried to sleep. I opened my eyes slowly blinking as the brightening sky dimmed my sight for a few seconds before I took in everything around me. My head was no longer rested against the soft snow, but instead rested against Jon Snow's warm, soft chest. I had replaced one type of snow for another.

I moved my eyes from where they rested on the black material of his fur cloak and up at where I felt the eyes baring down at me. Red, burnt through me and I scrambled back off of the crow as quickly as I could tied up. There was a wolf like none other standing over us with his teeth bared and his gleaming red eyes watching us with hunger. My eyes darted along the full size of the wolf and it was when I saw how big the creature was that I noticed that it wasn't actually a wolf. No this was a direwolf and it was hungry.

My scream spilled from my lips without warning and I didn't care if shadow cats or wights or even crows came running at the sound. I was terrified and I was going to feel that emotion. Mance had taught us to never show our feelings but in that moment I couldn't control it. Direwolves were creatures of the north but no free folk had spotted one in over a hundred years.

Jon Snow jumped up when I screamed, his sword coming out ready for attack. His eyes dropped to the direwolf, then to me before he looked around for any danger. He just looked at the direwolf with no worry, like it wasn't unusual to see one.

"What is it?" he asked crouching down in the snow and grabbing hold of the rope he had let go off as he shot up with his sword. His eyes swept passed the direwolf again. Did he not understand that the creature standing beside him was dangerous? I didn't speak just kept my eyes on the direwolf half paying any mind to the crow as he walked beside me. Jon Snow's hands found my feet and he cut the rope holding them together with his dagger before dragging me to my feet. He stood closer to me, his dagger in one hand while his sword was still in his other hand as he looked over to the mountain. The sun was rising fast, faster than normal.

It was in that second I grabbed hold of the dagger. I ripped it from the crow's hand, drawing blood from his white flesh. The dagger was in my hands for only a moment when I felt the heavy body of the wolf on me. It's teeth were close to my face, I was on the ground and I couldn't breath. I had managed to spend the whole night alive and now my life was to be ended by some direwolf. The last thing I would see would be the blood red eyes of this hunger controlled direwolf. His eyes reminded me of the blood I had drawn from Jon Snow with the dagger, the dagger within my fingers. With as much effort as I could without the actual use of my arms I flung the dagger at the direwolf. My aim brought out a small whelp before the beast opened his mouth and brought his teeth against my neck. I could feel the sharp teeth, digging against my skin but before they pierced my white flesh everything stopped.

"Ghost! No!" Jon Snow shouted pushing the direwolf from me without a thought for his safety. The direwolf took a few small steps away from us before turning its red eyes back onto me. "Ghost sit!" Jon Snow barked and to my surprise the direwolf listened. What in the gods was going on? My eyes shot to the crow who was on his knees beside me. "Are you okay?" he asked pressing his fingers to my neck lightly before pulling me up to rest against his side. My eyes looked between the direwolf, Ghost and Jon Snow.

"Who are you?" I asked rolling away from him so I could watch his face as he answered my question. This baby crow had control over a direwolf. A creature that had not been seen in over a hundred years. He had saved me from the beast and acted like it wasn't anything.

"I am Jon Snow." He told me looking confused as to why I asked. I nodded my head toward the direwolf with raised eyebrows. Maybe this crow was smart enough to understand what I was saying without words. "That is Ghost, he is my direwolf." His direwolf? Did that mean he raised him from a pup? Had he grown with the direwolf? The direwolf looked at Jon Snow with loyalty in his red eyes. Could a creature like that be commanded by a boy?

"Who is your father Jon Snow?" I asked keeping my eyes on the crow not wanting to glance at the beast that could have taken my life minutes ago.

"Lord Eddard Stark of Winterfell," he muttered his face and voice laced with confusion. This was a bastard of the wolf family. A direwolf to be exact. No wonder he had control over the beast. My eyes widened slightly before I nodded my head and pushed myself onto my knees so I was looking down at him.

"And what of your mother?"

"I never knew her. My father told me he would tell me about her one day." he held sadness within his voice and I knew what it meant. He had lost his father and he had no mother, he was alone. "He never got the chance, he died a few months ago." he muttered and then looked confused to why he was telling me.

He was on his feet quickly, snatching me up as he passed and grabbed the dagger from the floor before dragging me over to the mountain, where the sun was making its appearance. We would be walking for a while if he was trying to find his brothers. He didn't know where he was going and he wouldn't ask me for help. The direwolf, Ghost trailed behind us, keeping close to my heels and baring his teeth at me every time I looked down at him. I had hurt his master and he was wary of me now.

"I'm sorry," I muttered earning a sharp look from the crow. He had his eyebrow raised in confusing and I felt the need to explain. "About your father. I know what it feels like to loose a parent." I added hoping he would understand that I knew what he was feeling.

"You don't understand!" he spat grabbing my arm and pulling me in front of him. His eyes were wild again and for a moment I could have sworn they flashed violet but I knew it was my eyes playing tricks on me with the sun. "You never knew your mother so you don't know how it feels. She didn't bring you up and love you, those feelings you think you feel at the loose of losing her are lies! You will never understand!" His fingers gripped into my arms and I knew he was going to leave bruises. He was right I would never understand but it didn't change the fact that I had lost someone.

"You know nothing Jon Snow!" I snapped back moving my head to the side as I caught sight of something over the mountain top. My heart beat quickly at the fast moving shadow and I flashed my eyes back to the crow noting he had no clue what was about to happen.

His wolf was the thing that alerted him to the danger, but before he could draw his sword we were surrounded. Ghost had his teeth bared at my kin clan as they raised their weapons and waited for the baby crow to make his move. I could see Orell glaring at him as his eyes quickly flashed over me taking in the rope keeping me bound. Rattleshirt stepped forward and his eyes were asking me if I was okay.

"Let go of the girl crow!" Rattleshirt spat at him and I watched as Jon Snow turned his gaze to those around us. His body turned as he took in how many free folk surrounded him and he came to a sudden stop and I took in how his face turned hard. I followed his gaze and rested my eyes on Qhorin Halfhand. He was beaten and bruised, his hands were tied up and the rope was in the hands of my brother kin Kale. The Halfhand looked back at Jon Snow and when he turned his eyes to me, they turned to slits. I knew he was disappointed in Jon Snow, you could see that clear in his eyes. "Let go of her now, I'll kill you quickly."

Rattleshirt grabbed his sword and pointed it at Jon Snow waiting for him to realise me. Rattleshirt would not hurt the crow unless I was out of the way and could come to no harm. Jon Snow slowly took his hands off of my arms and I stumbled back as Orell grabbed my hood to get me away from the crow. Rattleshirt took that moment to step forward, his blade raised as he looked down at Jon Snow with anger and determination.

I couldn't let him kill Jon Snow, there was something inside of me that wouldn't let it happen. Orell cut the rope that tied my arms tightly to my body and as his hand grasped mine I gripped his hand tightly twisting it until he released me. With a grunt Orell hit the floor and I moved those few steps towards Jon Snow putting myself in front of him and in front of Rattleshirt's blade. The blade stopped inches from my face and as I looked Rattleshirt in the eye I knew that I had angered him more than this crow had.

"Rattleshirt no!" I shouted pushing the blade away as it rested in front of my face. Rattleshirt gave me a look that stated he would deal with me later when we were back home, somewhere he could tell Mance that I had saved a crow. Rattleshirt let of a growl that reminded me of the direwolf beside Jon Snow as he dropped his blade to his side, taken me in as I protected his prey.

"You defend the crow? You betray us Etta!" He snapped eyes going wild as he accused me of turning my back on the free folk. I rolled my eyes at his words and brought my hands up to show him that I meant no harm as I took a step forward and looked at him carefully.

"Look at him carefully Rattle, look at him and think about it." I told him turning my head to Jon Snow quickly before back at the confused Rattleshirt. The man was stood there, blade in hand looking between the crow and I still not understanding. A Spearwife by the name of Una stepped forward then and she had her eyes wide as she looked between Jon Snow and I as she came up to stand beside Rattleshirt ignoring the looks some of the men were giving her.

"The prophecy Rattleshirt." She muttered and at her words all the free folk around us took a step closer looking between the crow and I. Rattleshirt opened his mouth to say something but a cold voice beat him.

"You're the girl from the prophecy?" The Halfhand asked stepping closer, he ignored the tug on the rope Kale gave as the crow came closer. His eyes were dancing and they reminded me of a fire blowing fiercely in the wind. His eyes went to Jon Snow before turning back to me. "And you pick the Snow boy to fill the prophecy?" He muttered and it sounded like he was curious as to why I would pick a crow so young to fill a task so big.

"Tell me Qhorin Halfhand, what do you know of the prophecy?" I asked intrigued to find out how much the crows knew about my future. Did they just assume I got to pick a crow to complete the prophecy with? Val said that she had heard many things from the crows about this prophecy and many of them wanted to be the one to sire the child.

"What prophecy?" Jon Snow asked before The Halfhand could answer me. I turned to face him and took in his confused look, did he not know about the prophecy? The Halfhand didn't waste his time on the baby crow instead cleared his throat and took another step closer.

"A wildling girl and a crow will bring the ender of White Walkers into the world." He told me flicking his eyes around the group trying to see what we made of his words. Rattleshirt snorted and gave him a smirk before turning back to Jon Snow and I. He was trying to figure out what to do now, he couldn't bring a baby crow back without having an explanation.

"You don't know the prophecy." Una stated rolling her eyes at The Halfhand before taking a step back from Rattleshirt and looking over to me. Una had always been on the scouts with me, ever since I started two years ago, she told me that I had as much right to be protecting the clan as any man did. Una was like a mother to Ygritte and me, she has always been there when I needed to get away from my aunts and she was there when Ygritte's mother died. "Tell them Etta. Tell them the prophecy." I looked to Una with a questioning look but she just shrugged at me and gave me an encouraging nod so I turned my head to The Halfhand.

"The girl kissed by fire, born from the stolen one, will birth a child stronger than the rest. A crow without a mother, name as cold as winter, hair dark as night, will steal the girl and plant his seed within her. She will be ten and six when he breaks his vows, but many lives will be saved from his dishonour. On a night of the darkest winter, heavy with child she will scream. The heir of the future has breathed." I uttered remembering it word from word after having heard it almost every night since I was young. No one spoke for a moment and I could feel the burning gaze of Jon Snow from behind me. What was he thinking?

"It's him isn't it?" The Halfhand asked nodding his head towards Jon Snow and I gave a soft shrug to his question. I wouldn't actually know what he was thinking until he spoke but after spending the night with him I knew he wouldn't speak until he understood what was going on. The Halfhand grunted at my reply before turning his gaze onto the baby crow. "He won't break his vows, you got the wrong crow." He told me before looking at Kale and the rope that held the two together before turning his eyes back onto me. I felt uncomfortable with the way he watched me so I turned my eyes to Jon Snow, who was staring at me with interest. It was in those two moments where I turned my back to him and looked at Jon Snow that Qhorin Halfhand, slit the rope that bound him, took Kale's blade and grabbed hold of my arm, twisting me to face him. "I won't let you take him." He muttered raising his blade.

Rattleshirt's blade clashed against the one The Halfhand held and a warm arm wrapped around me pulling me away from the two that had their blades drawn. Jon Snow's body was pressed tightly against mine and it reminded me of the night that passed. He pushed me down to the floor next to Ghost before brining his sword out and pointing it at Rattleshirt and The Halfhand. He had a look of determination in his eyes and The Halfhand returned the look as he pushed Rattleshirt down with a hard kick to the chest before turning to face Jon Snow.

"I can't let you kill her." Jon Snow muttered changing his grip on his sword as he faced his brother crow who looked just as serious in that moment. The Halfhand's eyes flashed at Jon Snow's words and he lunged towards him, not a glimpse of mercy in is eyes.

"Are you turning your back on the Night's Watch, Snow?" Qhorin asked swinging his sword to Jon Snow's side only to be pushed away by the baby crow's blade. Jon Snow's eyes flashed with something fierce and for a moment I could have sworn they swam with violet again but I was sure it was just the light flashing off of their steel blades. I pushed myself up from the ground only to be tugged back down by Ghost's teeth grabbing hold of my furs until I was seated on the snow again. Had his master silently commanded him to keep me away.

"You know I haven't. I can't let you kill an innocent." He spat turning on his foot quickly and slashing at The Halfhand's arm, cutting through the furs and bringing small drops of blood onto the white snow. Anger spread across Qhorin Halfhand's face and I wouldn't have wanted to be Jon Snow then, fighting my own brother crow because of some free folk girl.

"She's not innocent, she's a wildling. I can bet she's killed plenty of innocent men and woman." He shouted pushing forward, still swinging his sword as he grew closer to Jon Snow. The younger crow stepped back with each swing The Halfhand sent towards him and soon I noticed that they were on the edge of a deep slope. If they fell down that slope while fighting I couldn't tell what could happen. They could die from each others blades or their own blades. It was dangerous and someone could end up dead.

"I'll take the chance." Jon Snow muttered swinging his sword high in the air in an arch, it was a quick swing and he moved fast but The Halfhand was quick as well and swung his sword to meet Jon Snow's. The steel smacked together in the cool air, sending a ringing through my ears as I watch as The Halfhand pressed forward with another quick swing. The step The Halfhand took sent Jon Snow backwards and down the slope, but to my surprise Jon Snow's hand grabbed hold of The Halfhand pulling him down with him.

My heart beat frantically as I thought about Jon Snow lying in the snow at the bottom of the steep slope in a pool of crimson blood, blood that belonged to him as The Halfhand stood over him with a pleased smile. I stumbled to my feet and through the snow trying to reach Rattleshirt, Una and the others as they had ran to the edge of the slope where the two crows fell. As I drew closer to the edge the image of Jon Snow dead flashed through my mind and I stumbled again through the snow and would have fell if it had not been for Ghost running into my side to keep my steady. I looked down at the direwolf and his red eyes pierced into mine, it was like he knew I was worried about his master.

"I don't believe it," Una muttered grabbing hold of my arm and pulling me into her side. I looked up at her and felt my heart beat faster as she kept her eyes down the slope and I feared the worst. The baby crow was dead and I could tell from the look on her face.

I slowly turned my head down the slope wanting to put time between the moment now and the moment I would have to see Jon Snow's bloodied body, but was surprised to see that the baby crow was making his way up the slope with two swords in his hands. My eyes took in the sight of his bloody sword before I looked to the bottom of the slope and saw the lifeless body of Qhorin Halfhand.

Jon Snow had killed his brother crow. He had killed one of his own for me. Why would he do that? I couldn't be the prophecy, this crow didn't even know about the prophecy until a few moments ago. This was the third time within a day that this crow had saved my life.

He reached the top of the slope panting and out of breath but he didn't stop to inhale the cool air like I thought he would. Instead he turned to Rattleshirt and dipped his head down at him before lifting The Halfhand's sword up, blade tilted down to the snow. He was not making a threat on his life but instead offering him the sword of his kill. I watched intently as Rattleshirt glanced over to me before grabbing the sword from the baby crow and huffing as he took a step back.

Jon Snow dropped his shoulders and I knew then that he had been tense about offering the sword to Rattleshirt, he had feared him. The crow lifted his head and as he did so his steely-blue eyes connected with my light green ones and I was moving towards him without a thought. I stopped in front of him and let my eyes wandered over his body trying to find a sign that he had been injured.

"I'm fine," he sighed placing his sword back in its sheath as he rolled his shoulders back before glancing at me again. I rolled my eyes and took hold of the hand that I had managed to cut when pulling the dagger from his grasp. The blood was drying by now and there was only small specks that were still bleeding but I knew that it was from his fight with The Halfhand that had caused the bleeding.

"You know nothing Jon Snow." I told him bending down with his hand still in mine and scooped up a pile of snow and crunched it in my hand until it became hard. I stood quickly, rolling out his hand and placing the hard snow on the wound that ran across his palm. His hiss of pain was all I needed to know that it was helping him. My aunt Val always told me that sometimes to make it better you had to make it hurt. "I'm sorry." I muttered apologising for both hurting him now and hurting him before.

"It's nothing," he grunted looking at me intently before dropping his gaze to Ghost who now stood beside his master. Ghost's eyes were on my hands as I tended to his master. Did he not trust that I was just helping? "Ghost." Jon Snow muttered to the wolf, shaking his head quickly and the direwolf dropped to the snow sitting quietly as I tended to his master.

I could feel eyes on us and I knew that it was either Una, Orell or Rattleshirt but from the intensity of the stare I knew it was Orell. He was making sure that Jon Snow did not make a wrong move. It wasn't like Orell would do anything if he did, he was nothing but a big softy and he only came along on the scouts because he was a skinchanger.

Heavy footsteps brought me out of my thoughts and I looked over my shoulder to see Rattleshirt and Una coming towards us. Una had a small smile on her face and I knew that she had used the 'I am a free woman' thing on Rattleshirt once again. She always looked triumphed when she got her way. Rattleshirt grunted something at her before stopping beside Jon Snow.

"We're taking you to Mance." he grunted before running down the slope to Qhorin Halfhand's body. He was probably going to collect his bones, The Lord of Bones would never miss a chance to collect more bones for his armour. I looked up to catch a look of concern on Jon Snow's face and gave his hand a small tug drawing his attention. When he looked down at me I gave him a small smile and let his hand go.

"You have nothing to worry about Jon Snow. Mance won't hurt you." I told him taking the spear from Una as she handed me over a few weapons. I wouldn't be disarmed now that I was with my clan members and I was thankful for that. Without any weapons I felt naked and in the north that was dangerous. "I'll keep you safe." I added as I tied a dagger around my hips and peeked at him though my lashes.

"How are you going to keep me safe from Mance Rayder?" he asked in disbelief giving me a look that told me he didn't believe someone like me could protect him. I was small, I'll give him that but just because he was nearly two heads taller than me didn't mean I couldn't fight well and protect him. I looked up at him with disbelief this time and gave a soft sigh as I rolled my eyes.

"You know nothing Jon Snow." I muttered turning away from him and joining Kale as he handed me a piece of dried meat. I was thankful for that as I hadn't had anything to eat since before the crows attacked us.

"I don't understand," I heard Jon Snow muttered as he took a step to follow me. I was the only one he knew well and I knew he would be staying close to me until he got to know the others. Una laughed as she walked beside me and I saw as she looked over her shoulder at the crow.

"Etta is Mance Rayder's niece." She told him and I was sure I heard him stumble in the snow as he took in the new information. I glanced behind me to look at him and saw the wide eyed look he had on his face. He was afraid and that brought out a laugh, something I hadn't done in a while.

"Close your mouth Jon Snow"

* * *

**Thank you for reading xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, over 6000 words for you as I don't know when I will be updating next. Hope you weren't waiting long. If you guys have read the books you will know I changed a few things and that, but I don't plan on staying with the books or the TV show. There will be factors from both but this is my story. If you don't like don't read. I've introduced a few new characters in this chapter and a few characters from GOT. Hope you all enjoy it. **

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed, viewed, followed and added it to their favourites. It means a lot. Sorry for any mistakes I have read through it but even the best make mistakes. Comet96 xx **

* * *

Seven days we had travelled and Jon Snow hadn't left my side for longer than a few minutes. He was making sure he was by someone he knew and although he did not know me well I was that person. Una had gotten to know the crow as well, telling him stories of the free folk hoping to scare him out of his wits before we reached Mance and home. I could only roll my eyes at her and tell Jon Snow he had nothing to worry about when we reached Mance. We would be reaching the clan tomorrow and this would be the last night we would have to sleep in the cold under the stars.

I was lying with my back flat against the snow, my eyes looking up at the stars around me as I took in their twinkling lights as they begged me to reach out and grab them. As a child I always believed that I could reach up and snatch a star to take for myself but Ygritte had told me I was a fool to think it and smacked me over the head. I was only three then and she was six and that was when Una knew we would be sisters. Una had taken Ygritte in when she was five after he mother died from a strong fever than took a few of our kin clan.

As I looked up at the sky I felt Jon Snow roll over and look at me through the small fire burning a few spaces away from us. I turned my head to face him and was surprised by how close he actually was. His face was only an inch or two away from mine and I sucked in a quick breath as his eyes dropped down to my lips. Was he thinking about kissing me? I thought he was a crow and wasn't going to break his vows. That was what he had spoken about when he asked about the prophecy six days ago.

"Tell me more about Samwell," I asked him in a gently whisper liking the way he spoke about his friends. He had spoken about a few of his brothers but the only one I could remember had been Samwell, he spoke about the crow sometimes when I complained about simple things. All I knew about the crow so far was that he had dark brown hair, lighter than Jon Snow's, pale blue eyes and was larger than the normal crow. Jon Snow told me how Samwell had a thing for books and loved spending his time with their Maester, learning new things.

"What do you want to know about him?" he asked shifting on his side a little, bringing himself closer to me, his body was already creating a blanket of warmth over me and I shrunk into his side. He did not pull away and I knew it was because I tended to roll into him during our sleep. I would wake, my cheek against his chest and his arm over me. The first night he woke and pushed me away all flustered, when it happened again the second night he lay there thinking I was asleep, just staring at me.

"What is he like? You have told me what he looks like and what he likes, but I want to know what he is like." I muttered resting my head against his shoulder as I turned my body towards him. I could feel eyes on us and knew that they belonged to Orell, he did not like that I was so comfortable with the crow.

"He's not a fighter," Jon Snow mumbled after a while, moving his arm under my head, it caused my head to roll closer to his chest than his shoulder and I smiled because he didn't pull away. "He was the first-born son, his father tried to teach him how to fight but that isn't Sam. When his younger brother was coming closer to age, his father told Sam he would be joining the Night's Watch, so his brother could take the house name. His father told him that he would leave for the Wall or he would be in a hunting accident." Jon Snow told me as I looked up at the stars taking in everything he told me.

"And when you met him?" I asked having already heard a brief description on how Jon Snow met Samwell, but I wanted to hear again. I like hearing about the life this crow had at the Wall. I hoped he would always tell me the stories of his life every night. They seemed to help me get to sleep when we were sleeping under the stars.

"He had no idea what he was doing. He wouldn't fight and he was told he wouldn't be able to take his vows." he explained and I knew he had a soft smile on his face as I could tell by his voice. "I spoke to Maester Aemon asking him to take Sam on as a steward, I knew if he went back home he would be killed." he mumbled turning his head so it was resting atop of mine. I like the feeling of being close to Jon Snow but the looks I got from my kin clan told me that they did not approve.

"You saved his life Jon Snow," I smiled as I spoke the words and I could feel the way his lips turned up against my hair. I turned my eyes back to the stars and watched as the Red Wanderer twinkled down at me, reminding me that this crow had stolen me. It was bright but it wasn't as bright as it was the night I was stolen by the crow. "Mance will take you in. You will become free folk like us." I explained to him suddenly wanting him to understand that he would be no different from us, he would have his will again, and he would not be bound by vows.

"And you know because he is your uncle." Jon Snow muttered running one of his hands up my back before trailing it down again and leaving it rested at the base of my back. Did he know what he was doing or was he just doing it without thinking?

"Not by blood he isn't." I mumbled pressing my head deeper into his chest, I could feel his furs ticking my cheek as I leant into the warmth he offered. From the silence I knew he was waiting for me to go on. He would not ask but he wanted to know. "He married my aunt Dalla before I was born. When my mother was stolen, she returned a few months later heavy with child. She died giving birth to me and my aunts Dalla and Val brought me up. Mance took it upon himself to become the father I wouldn't have. He taught me everything I know and I know everything he knows." I told him as I closed my eyes and rested my arm across his stomach.

"He sounds ... I do not think he will like me." he offered to me as his voice became deeper. Sleep was taking him as well and soon we would both be asleep.

"You know nothing Jon Snow. You are from the prophecy, he will accept you." I whispered listening to the way his heart beat in his chest as it lulled me to sleep like that of a sweet melody.

"When will I meet him?" Jon Snow suddenly asked sounding more awake than he was moments ago. I shook my head against him lightly as I stifled a yawn and let sleep take over me.

"On the morrow Jon Snow."

* * *

The wind had picked up by the time the sun had risen high in the sky, and I could see that Jon Snow was finding it hard to make his way through the snow. He was panting with the effort to keep up with me and the rest of the clan, but I knew that he didn't travel like this on a daily bases. He was a crow and we were free folk, we lived like this every day.

Jon Snow however was a boy in our land. He was a boy just learning how to survive the harsh winters the gods sent us. If he made it to Mance Rayder with little to none injuries than there would be hope that he could survive more than this short journey. There would be hope that Jon Snow survives longer than any other crow we had ever taken before.

"Tell me about your family." I heard his voice whisper behind me and the huskiness of it brought a fright to my bones. I had not known he was that close to me, only a moment ago he was struggle to catch up and now he was towering behind me.

"About Mance and my aunts?" I asked him turning my head slightly so I could see him through the heavy snow. He gave a slight nod as he joined me at my side and walked beside me as we grew closer to home. "My mother was the youngest of three. Val and Dalla were her older sisters. I know not much about her but Val likes to tell stories. Mance married Dalla before I was born and then my mother was stolen." I told him raising an arm to protect my eyes from the snow as the wind picked up.

"Stolen?" Jon Snow asked his voice breathless as he tried to keep up with me against the fighting wind. I remembered then that he did not know the laws of us free folk, he was a southerner, even if he did not believe it.

"It's part of the law. If a man wants a woman he must steal her from her clan and put up a fight to win her." I explained, noting the way he still looked confused and tried to think of a term easier for him to understand. "It's like marriage for you southerners. It shows that the man is strong enough to protect what he believes is his."

"Why not just marry?" he asked the confusion clear in his voice as he asked. It was not as simple as he thought. It has always been that way for us free folk, Mance only married Dalla because of his beliefs before he became a free folk. There were few free folk that did marry, but the law was clear that no other man's wife could be stolen, only daughters.

"You know nothing Jon Snow." I muttered to him knowing he heard me as he gave me the usual sigh of annoyance. He did not like it when I said those words to him. He made it clear every time I spoke them. "My mother came back a few months later, my father was dead and she was heavy with child. Val said she was with fever before she had me. They were surprised I even made it through the birth." I continued telling him to take his mind off of his dislike for my earlier words.

"And your aunts, they raised you?" he questioned grabbing hold of my arm as I caught my foot in the snow nearly falling down.

"Along with Mance, Danya and Una they did. Mance took it upon himself to act as a father towards me. He and Dalla have tried for years for a child, but she kept losing them a few months into the pregnancy. This one's different though. He's survived longer than the others. She will be ready to give birth in a few months." I told him looking ahead as Rattleshirt gave the familiar signal. We were close to home; he could see it from where he was. A smile crossed my lips before I turned to face Jon Snow, I grabbed his arm and stopped him from continuing on. "You will be meeting Mance soon. Just let Rattleshirt explain everything and don't speak until he asks you."

Jon Snow only nodded at my words but I could see that he was afraid. He would be a fool not to feel a little fear but there was nothing Mance would do to him once he looked at him carefully. Una had made it clear to many of our kin clan that he was the prophecy as well.

"You will be okay Jon Snow." I promised him squeezing his hand quickly before following after the others as they sped up their walk to reach home faster.

Mance would not be happy that I went against his wishes but there was nothing he could do now. It was part of the past and this time in the future is more important. I was sure I had found the crow from the prophecy but I could not be sure until Danya looked at him.

* * *

My kin clan did not take to having a crow in our home very well. Jon Snow was being stared at with great dislike and part of my heart felt for him. We were the worst to judge those that we felt betrayed their family and here was a crow that had obviously betrayed his.

All the way from the entrance of our home until we reached Mance's tent, eyes stayed on Jon Snow. People did not trust him enough to take their eyes from him. He was still a crow and although he killed one of his brothers he was still seen as a crow.

"Stay out ere Etta," Rattleshirt ordered as he grabbed hold of Jon Snow's arm to drag him into Mance's tent. Did he really think I was going to stay out here while the crow was questioned? I was family to Mance and I had every right to be in that tent when he decided the fate of Jon Snow.

A second went passed when Jon Snow was taken into the tent and disappeared from me, a second that could have changed everything so I quickly followed behind, ignoring Kale as he tried to stop me. The tent was filled with the soft music Mance was playing on his lute and the fire crackled as Dalla sat in front of it cooking something in the large pot. The smell from the pot was familiar and I smiled at the meaty smell of her rabbit stew and cooked chicken. Tormund and Styr were stood off to the side already eating away at some greasy chicken.

Rattleshirt had brought Jon Snow to the side where Tormund stood, his height towering over Jon Snow, he looked to the crow before running a hand through his ginger beard. Jon Snow looked at him intently and I knew he thought that Tormund was Mance; many free folk that joined us over the years had thought the same thing. Mance placed his lute on the ground softly as he uncrossed his legs and stretched his legs in front of him, resting his elbows on his knees.

His eyes flickered to me before turning to the crow. Val appeared behind him and took the lute into her hands carefully before stepping away giving me a look that told us we would be talking later after Mace had dealt with me. Styr licked his fingers as he stood from his chair at the table, where he had been looking down at a map. He frowned just noticing the crow and he gave a confused look to Rattleshirt.

"What's this?" he asked almost growling the words as he looked at Rattleshirt with a frown. "A crow?" I watched as Rattleshirt flicked his eyes between Styr and Jon Snow, trying to think of something to say that would give good reason for a crow to be in our home.

"The black bastard that guttered two o' our men." Rattleshirt finally explained nodding towards the crow without taking his eyes from Styr. The bald man looked to the Lord of Bones carefully before looking to the crow. "We thinks he's a warg too." Rattleshirt added as a low growl spread trough the tent. My eyes lowered to the floor and I expected to see Ghost hunched over, his teeth bared as he stood beside his master but he wasn't in here.

"You were to kill them all." Styr grumbled moving some of the maps and papers around on the table before giving Rattleshirt a furious look. He was not happy, I could tell that much from the way his cheeks were turning red as he let his anger boil up into something stronger.

"This one came over," Una muttered stepping into the tent bringing the attention to her as pushed away Ryk as he tried to stop her from entering. I think it was time Mance got a new guard for his tent, it seemed Ryk was letting everyone in. "He slew Qhorin Halfhand with his own hand." She told Styr pulling her brown hair over her shoulder as she stared at him waiting for him to either tell her to leave or shut up. They never really got on, he hated that she took in all the children without mothers, she gave them reason to fight, he hated that.

"This boy?" Styr asked looking at Jon Snow in disbelief as he tried to figure out how someone so young could have killed the Halfhand. I could understand, after meeting him the first time, the time he wanted to kill me, I would have found it hard to believe someone like Jon Snow could kill him. Styr's face had become fierce with anger and it was because he didn't have the chance to kill Qhorin Halfhand. "The Halfhand should have been mine. Do you have a name crow?" he asked Jon Snow this time instead of just talking out loud hoping someone would answer him.

"Jon Snow, Your Grace." Jon Snow muttered dipping his head down slightly as he spoke. I watched as his leg twitched and I wondered of he thought he should bow as well. It would all be well if Jon Snow was speaking to the real king, I tried to keep the smile from my lips.

"Your Grace," Styr looked surprised at the words but a smile graced his lips none-the-less and he turned to give a smug look to Tormund, nodding his head at him as if proving a point. "You see. He takes me for a king." His tone was light and joking and it made me proud to be part of the free folk. Everyone south of the Wall believes we are cold-hearted and only trying to come into their land and steal everything that belonged to them. We just wanted to live and protect our children and young.

"A blind boy, must be. Who ever heard of a king without ears? Why his crown would fall straight down to his neck! Har," he said grinning at Jon Snow before flashing me a quick look and then one behind the crow to Mance, before taking another bit of his chicken and grunting something to Jon Snow. "Close your beak, crow. Spin yourself around might be you'd find who you're looking for." Jon Snow spun around slowly but to me it felt like he moved like a flash of lightning. His eyes dropped to Mance as he stood tall and demanding. You could tell he was a king from the way he stood then.

"I'm Mance Rayder." Mance told him giving him a once over before looking at his face carefully. "And you are Ned Stark's bastard, the Snow of Winterfell." he said watching as Jon Snow's face turned to one of astonishment and confusion. He was wondering how Mance knew him, a story I had been told before. Mance told me stories of his journeys when I was a young girl, he had told me the one where he went to Winterfell and met Ned Stark and his boys.

"How ... how could you know ..." Jon Snow stuttered turning to me for explanation. Did he think I told him? How could I have? I had spent the last eight days with this crow and had not spoken to anyone apart from the small band we had travelled with. "I don't understand."

"I met you once, when you were a youngling. Around five or six, you and the Stark boy." Mance told him and Jon Snow became silent over the words. Was he trying to remember the time when he had met Mance?. It was a few years after he had met Dalla. I was three or four, and Mance went to Winterfell undercover as a farmer with the help of a crow that owed him. Dalla was so worried that he would not return, but he was given safe passage by the crow, there and back. "Tell me, does my Lord of Bones speak truly? Did you slay my old friend the Halfhand?"

"Yes, cause Rattleshirt told you!" Una exclaimed not liking that someone else got thanks for what she did. She was always like that and she felt that Mance did not appreciate what she did for the clan. Una was a proud woman and she would not have a man ordering her around to do what was his will.

"I did." Jon Snow admitted when Mance ignored Una and waited for the crows reply. Jon Snow would do whatever Mance asked of him if he wanted to survive. Most crows would in his position, it was survival of the fittest and I would love to see the day any crow turned down Mance's offer. Mance took in Jon Snow's words carefully and I was sure I saw a flicker of pain on his face before it turned to steel like his blade again.

"The Shadow Tower will never again seen as fearsome," he muttered softly before looking at Jon Snow with careful eyes. "Qhorin was my enemy. But also my brother, ... once. So ... shall I thank you Jon Snow? Or curse you?" he asked the crow taking him in once again as the crow assessed his words. Jon Snow looked from Mance to the floor, keeping his eyes on the furs that brought heat to the tent before slowly lifting his head to meet Mance's stare.

"You ought to thank me for killing your enemy," Jon Snow said with strength to his voice that I had never hard. It brought a fast, hammering beat to my heart and I was scared that his tone would upset Mance. It would not do for me to lose this crow now. "and curse me for killing your friend." He added onto the end and I watched Mance as he processed the words, a small almost undisguisable smile appeared on his lips.

"Har!" Tormund shouted out in laughter, licking the chicken grease from his fingers as he clapped his other hand against his knee at the crow's answer. "Well answered!" he called looking over to Mance knowing that he shared his feelings on the matter.

"Agreed." Mance muttered but I could tell that it almost sounded reluctant. He cleared his throat and stepped closer to the crow, surrounding him in his shadow. "If you would join us, you'd best know us." He observed the crow as he spoke, it was his way of seeing if he was a true turn-cloak or pretending. "The man you took for me is Styr, Magner of Thenn. Magner means 'lord' in the Old Tongue." He told him carefully nodding at Styr as he spoke before pointing at Tormund as he introduced him after. "Our chicken-eater here is my loyal Tormund. The woman-"

"Hold. You gave Styr his style, give me mine." Tormund almost exclaimed cutting over Mance as he went to introduce Dalla and Val. Mance gave him a half-smile before rolling his eyes at Tormund.

"As you wish. Jon Snow, before you stands Tormund Giantsbane, Tall-talker, Horn-blower and Breaker of Ice. And here also Tormund Thunderfist, Husband to Bears, the Mead-king of Ruddy Hall, Speaker to Gods and Father of Hosts." He introduced Tormund again, this time using the style Tormund tended to use when introducing himself to new clan members or free folk. Tormund's large, toothy smile was a sign that he liked this introduction better than the last.

"That sounds more like me." Tormund grunted his smile still present on his lips as he turned to the crow, giving him a nod of welcome. "Well met Jon Snow. I am fond o' wargs, as it happens, though not o' Starks." He admitted and I could see the way Jon Snow sunk back from Tormund, was he afraid of him? Tormund would not hurt him unless Mance ordered it or he needed to do so. Mance bought the attention back to him by clearing his throat again and Jon Snow's eyes shot to him quickly.

"The good woman at the brazier," Mance went on, pointing down at Dalla as she stirred the stew smiling up at him as he mentioned her. "is Dalla. Treat her like you would any queen, she is carrying my child." He told the crow, his voice stern, a way to tell Jon Snow to tread carefully when it came to Dalla. Jon Snow nodded quickly as Mance's eyes bore into him. "This beauty is her sister Val. Young Jarl beside her is her latest pet." He pointed out Val and then the spearman beside her. I didn't like Jarl, he knew that but there was something about him that put me off. I didn't know why Val was so interested in him.

"I am no man's pet!" Jarl snapped his face red with anger and embarrassment at Mance's words. I had to try hard to keep the snort of laughter from slipping out. It seems Tormund did not care if Jarl heard as he released his laugh, clapping his hands together as the man looked at him.

"And Val's no man," Tormund grunted his laughter still clear in his tone as he peered at Jarl. "You ought to have noticed that by now lad." He teased before he turned away at the look Mance sent him. Even Tormund, who could have a lot on Mance was afraid of the ex-crow.

"The red-head is my niece, Etta." Mance told him observing as Jon Snow looked over to me with warm eyes giving me a soft nod to show that he understood what Mance was saying. Mance eyes flashed with protection and I knew what he was thinking of then. I wouldn't let myself get known by a crow unless I needed to be. "I see you are known with her."

"He saved my life." I told Mance not liking the tone he used with Jon Snow now that he knew why he was here. It was not just because he killed Qhorin Halfhand that Rattleshirt brought him here.

"A crow saving a free folk?" Mance muttered with disbelief lacing his voice as he looked between Jon Snow and I. Was it hard for him to actually believe that? What was wrong with a crow saving someone?

"Three times Mance, three times." I told him firmly hoping he would change his tone with the crow? Was he not thankful I was saved? Or would he rather it be a free folk to save me. Mance looked at me carefully, trying to assess if I was lying to him before turning to Jon Snow.

"Three times?" Mance asked sounding unsure as he asked the question. He was still thinking I was lying to save the crow? Why would I do that for? Unless he was from the prophecy but I wouldn't know until Danya was to see him.

"Three times, they were all his fault but he still saved my life." I told Mance stepping forward to show him that I was standing my ground on this matter. I wasn't going to let Mance scare him away because he was getting over-protective. Mance looked at the crow, and I could see that Jon Snow was staring back at him with the same look. They were assessing and testing each other. They were trying to learn everything about each other within those stares.

"What am I going to do with you crow?" Mance asked before looking away to Dalla. Aunt Dalla had long blond hair like Val, but there was something that set them apart. Dalla had softer features that made her seem weak and gentle, but she was anything but weak and gentle. Val was one of the beauties as many men said. I could not explain what it was about her that made her beautiful because to me she looked like Dalla. Val was fierce and strong, but still looked like a free folk woman, she was never mistaken for a man. Mance turned to Tormund and the ginger man gave him a shrug, his clear signal that he did not mind if the crow joined the clan. "Una take Jon Snow to get a new cloak," Mance ordered the dark-haired woman before turning to face me. He waited for Una and Jon Snow to step out of the tent before speaking. "This crow ... is he?" He asked unsure whether to go on or not.

"I do not know Mance," I told him giving a shrug, hoping it would back up my point of not knowing. I would not be sure unless the prophecy was to come true or unless Danya told me the truth. She would know if he was just like she knew it was me when I was born. "Danya will know." I added flicking my eyes to Val who nodded at my words.

"She's gone into the Haunted Forest for supplies, we will see her when she returns in four days time." Mance muttered turning to help Dalla as she climbed from the floor, a bowl of stew in her hands. He led her to the table, helping her down into a chair before looking to Tormund. "We'll have to keep an eye on this Jon Snow until then." Tormund nodded in agreement, placing his hand on the blade hanging from his side. I rolled my eyes at them before stepping forward into the Mance's view.

"The crow can stay with me." I announced feeling everyone's eyes go to me but I kept my stare on Mance. He looked me over carefully and if I had not grown with him, if I was not his niece, I would have flinched in fear at the cold look he was giving me now.

"He will not." Mance hissed out afraid something could happen if I was not with him. I rolled my eyes at my uncle before taking a step back to the tent flap. I gave him a soft smile as I shrugged at him and gave him the same look I always gave him when I was going to go against his rules.

"I love you Mance, but you are not my father ... you care about me but I am a free woman and I do what I wish." I told him as I stepped out of the tent and turned to find Jon Snow. I walked past Ryk, giving him a light shove as I passed him in search for the crow.

I spotted him not far from Una's tent, they were outside and they were talking about the black cloak Jon Snow had in his hands. I hope that if he was keeping it he would let me use it in the tent in replacement for the white snow bear fur I had. Una didn't need it she already had clam to the black cloak Qhorin Halfhand had. I didn't make it to Una and Jon Snow without first being stopped by Ygritte. Her hair was the first thing I saw, it blocked my sight from the crow as he face brought a stern smile to my eyes.

"You brought a crow back?" she asked looking over her shoulder before looking back to me with questioning eyes. It wasn't normal for us to bring crows back from a scout. We tended to kill them unless they tried to turn over to us, giving information as they did so.

"He killed the Halfhand," I told her trying to give her an explanation that would please her somewhat. She gave me a look of shock and I knew she was finding it had to believe a boy could kill the Halfhand.

"The baby crow?" I knew she would not believe me even though I never tended to tell lies when it came to matters of us free folk and our survival in the future. I gave her a frustrated sigh, I just wanted to lie down on my furs for the night. After the long nights spent sleeping under my cloak on the snow I really wanted to spend one night in the warmth, on something softer than snow.

"Ygritte I really would like to explain but I need to go." I muttered pushing past her to reach Jon Snow and then my tent. As Mance Rayder's niece I got the pleasure of having my own tent. I used to share with Val until I got older and she trusted me to live on my own. On cold night's Ygritte stayed with me just to help keep the chill away even with a large fire burning in the pit. As I slipped passed her, she grabbed hold of my arm, yanking me hard into her side. She swung her arm over my shoulder, pressing me close to her making it look like a hug. The rest of the kin clan wouldn't find this suspicious as we tended to greet each other like this when one returned from a scout. This time was not like the other times.

"You going to fuck the crow?" she asked her voice hard but curious at the same time. I felt the heat rush to my cheeks at her words and shook my head violently, no. I wasn't going to 'fuck' the crow as she suggested. "He the one from the prophecy?" she then asked looking at my red face with a smug smile. Although she beat on those that were rude to me she tended to be just as bad, but it didn't mean the same thing.

"He could be, I won't know until ..." I mumbled leaving my words to trail off not knowing what to say to her. She was difficult to explain things to. I was brought up with an education - Mance taught me well and Danya was more than a fortune-teller - Ygritte was a true-born free folk woman, not much of an education but an understanding on everything. The difference between the way we spoke was large and she sometimes had difficulty understanding my words.

"He plants his seed within ya." Ygritte supplied taking her arm from around my neck and pushed me towards the crow and Una. "Go to Una's in the morning." she added giving me a look that told me I better be there or she would hunt me down. I nodded telling her I would be there and I wouldn't go against her words before walking off towards Una and Jon Snow.

I don't know what they were talking about but it was something good as Una had that look on her face when she wanted or felt the need to help someone, child or adult. She gave that look to all the motherless free folk children before she took them in. She would be taking Jon Snow in as one of her children even if he was taught the ways of the crows. He was a turn-coat now and she would take him in none-the-less. I reached them a few moments after Una patted Jon Snow's shoulder lightly before turning away and entering her tent giving me a soft smile as she saw me approaching.

"You are staying with me Jon Snow." I told him, taking him by the arm as I dragged him passed Una's tent and towards mine that wasn't far from hers. I had asked Mance to move my tent away from his so I could be more free from what I was when I had my tent beside his. I have only had it that far away for six moons, I had convinced him to move it before my sixteenth name-day and I had finally convinced him.

"Staying with you?" Jon Snow asked sounding shocked as I pulled him into the tent and pushed him towards the pile of furs placed upon a soft straw mattress . I nodded in response as I walked over to the table that held a candle Danya had given me. I lit it quickly and pulled off the thick fur that was covering me before going over to the fire pit and stoking the fire so it would burn stronger and produce more heat.

"Have you got a problem Jon Snow?" I inquired standing from the fire and staring at him demanding he answer me quickly if he did. He shook his head before settling on the bed as I brought the jug of wine from the table and pouring it into the wooden cup and offering it to the crow. He took the cup from me with a muffled thank you as he looked around the tent. His eyes dropped to the bed before they widened and he looked back up to me.

"There's only one bed." he said weekly, his voice slightly higher than it normally was. I could see the white direwolf sneak into the tent from the corner of my eye, but I continued to look at Jon Snow, a small smile on my lips at his red face. Jon Snow was a shy crow and I found it amusing to see how fast his face could turn red.

"I'm glad you can count." I sighed to him, dropping down beside him, before lifting my legs and pulling them close to him as I leant over. I climbed over his legs, slowly brushing against his crotch as I passed him before dropping my head on the pillow, closing my eyes. I needed to sleep for a few hours in a soft bed and a warm tent and I would not let Jon Snow spoil that by being too honourable to share a bed with a free folk woman just to sleep. "Sleep Jon Snow." I mumbled to him feeling the sigh that ran through his body before he shuffled and joined me lying down on the bed. I could feel how close he was to me and it made me wonder what was going through his head. We didn't need to sleep so close, the tent was warm enough to sleep without another body close. I would ask Jon Snow about it when the sun was dawning.

* * *

**Thank you for reading xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, sorry for the wait, I've been busy with work and everything. Hope you all enjoy this chapter. Only 4608 words not as many as the last chapters. Sorry for any mistakes and such, I have checked but I always manage to miss some. I will read through it and change any mistakes and if you spot any tell me xx Thanks to everyone that had read this story so far and thanks to everyone that reviewed, followed or added this to their favourites. It means a lot xx Please review and tell me what you think xx Comet96 xx**

* * *

I woke from the warmth wrapped around me; it was hot, too hot. I opened my eyes to the familiar sight of Jon Snow's chest. Something I was expecting to become used to when I woke. His arm was wrapped around me tightly and I could feel the sweat rolling down my neck as the heat between us became too much. With a groan I grabbed hold of his arm and pushed it away from me. Well I tried to push it away from my but he tightened it around my waist, pulling me against him. This was not the time for Jon Snow to forget that he was no longer a crow and forget the vows he once made.

I lay there for a while thinking of ways I could get out of Jon Snow's grip when I felt him sift slightly in his sleep, pressing his body to mine. I felt his hard member then and knew what it was I had to do to become free of his grasp. I slowly slipped my hand down his arm, resting it lightly on his hip. I was going to drag it down to his member when he shifted against me, pulling me even closer than we already were. It was in this position that his hard member pressed against my sensitive area and I froze. There was so much heat coming from him there and it was making me tingle in that private place. I had never had that feeling before and now I had his member pressed up against mine and I seemed to be feeling something.

Without my consent my hips pushed against his and I sucked in a breath at the wave of need it left me feeling. I was becoming like the bitches we had that were in heat, needing the attention of a male. This was new to me and although I had no clue what I was doing apparently my body did. I was hot now and there was a feeling within me that seemed to take over everything I was thinking and feeling, controlling my actions. My hand slid from his hip and I grabbed hold of his hot member in my palm, panic was rising within me but my body seemed to ignore my mind as it clutched him tightly. What in the gods was I doing?

A low moan poured from Jon Snow's lips as he twisted himself in his sleep, pressing his body down onto mine as turned, laying down over me. Now I wasn't only hot, but I was feeling something I assumed was arousal and was trapped under the source of that arousal. And he was heavy. It would only be me that got myself trapped in this position. And it would only be me that got caught in this position.

It was Ygritte that caught me trying to escape the crow's weight as he pressed down on me. I wasn't enjoying it but I could tell that my body was. He was pressed on me tightly, I could feel his chest rising as he breathed, and noticed that mine was in tune with his. I could feel every part of him, his head rested lightly by mine, his chest pressed into mine, his hips on mine, his member pressed against my area and his legs hanging over mine. Every part of him pressed into me, but I wasn't thinking about any part of Jon Snow apart from the part that connected our hips together.

"Jon," I whispered his name hoping he would wake, realise what position he was in and jump from me in fright. Instead he turned his head towards my neck, his lips brushing against the bare skin peeking through my fur cloak. His lips were soft and warm and I shivered as they pressed against my skin, tickling the sensitive skin as he breathed against my neck. I brought my hand up to rest against his arm and shook him softly wanting him to wake up. "Jon," I whispered once again wanting him to wake up so I could get out from under him. I was hurting all over now and my lower half of my body was aching and I knew it wasn't in a bad way. I needed this to stop and I knew that Jon would be horrified when he woke to find he was lying on me like his. I was about to call his name again when I caught a glimpse of red from the tent flap.

Ygritte was standing there a large smile on her lips, showing her teeth as she stared at me and Jon with mirth in her eyes. She was enjoying this and I knew that she wouldn't help, she would stand there and watch until I got out from under the crow. I just wanted to get our from under Jon Snow, I was hot and I needed to take of this damn cloak to let the cool air reach my skin for a few moments. I watched Ygritte carefully as she flicked her eyes over us again before turning her head out of the tent flap where I could hear a few men talking.

From the way her eyes lit up I just knew that Mance was one of the men outside and I knew what she was planning. It was clear that Mance would not want the crow this close to me. He hated the idea of me letting Jon Snow stay in my tent with me so he was going to hate what it looked like was going on between us now. As Ygritte stepped out of the tent I forgot that Jon was lying on top of me and lifted my leg up quickly to climb out o the bed and accidentally hit him in his crotch with my knee.

"Arrrgh," Jon Snow grunted, rolling off of my and landing on the floor with a groan of pain. His hands were cupping his member and he looked ridiculous as he rolled on the floor in a curled up ball groaning and grunting in pain. I felt bad for hurting him but I couldn't help but laugh as I watched him as I still lay in the bed. "Seven hells!" he hissed out leaning up on his knees as he glared up at me through his hooded eyes and long eyelashes. I smiled at him softly before standing from the bed, I ran my hand through his curls before going over to the table and pouring myself a glass of water as I watched him stumble to his feet and rest on the edge of the bed.

"I have to go to Una's tent." I told him when I felt his eyes on me and turned back to face the table with the jug of water. I couldn't have him looking at me after what had just happened. I don't think he even realised what had happened. "You can join me if you wish." I added not knowing what he would do if I just left him here alone. I knew that the other free folk would judge him if he stayed inside this tent all day but if they saw him out and communicating with others than they would be more likely to accept him.

"I will," he grunted pushing himself from the bed and into a hunched over standing position. His face was red but I could see that the effects from me kneeing him were wearing off as his breathing was beginning to slow and return to normal. His hair was covering his face, those black curls, wild and messy. It was then that I knew I was in trouble. This crow could turn out to be just a normal crow, he might not be the one form the prophecy and I was already starting to feel something towards him. Was it my fault that I had to spend a near week with him and then treat him like I would a free folk?

Jon Snow was a beautiful man and I would be lucky if he was the one from the prophecy. I had seen some of the other crows and I would not lower myself to be with any of them. Forget the prophecy if I had to have a child with any of those crows than I would willingly let the White Walkers take over the north and the free folk with it. It may have been selfish but I am a free folk woman and no one orders me around - apart from Mance, Val and Dalla - and these crows thought they could rule over us like we were newly recruits at the Wall.

I was about to reply to him, after spending a rather long time admire the beauty of him but Mance ruined the moment as he stormed into the tent, Ygritte and Tormund following close behind. He looked disappointed when he entered and I knew that Ygritte had told him that I was probably being fucked by the crow. I could tell by the way her eyes lost the light that she was still expecting me to be under Jon. It seemed Tormund was the only one tat wasn't disappointed when he entered the tent. I knew he only came to stop Mance if things got a bit out of hand.

"Did you want something Uncle?" I asked him setting down the cup I held and looked over at Jon as he straightened up and watched Mance carefully. Was he still scared of him? I understood that Mance was a bit on the rough side when it came to looks but he wasn't really that horrid when it came down to it. He was fair with punishments but he would never hurt those that didn't deserve it.

"I was just checking that you were up." he grunted and I could tell it was a lie. I had grown up surrounded by lies and now I could tell when one was being told. His eyes flashed to Ygritte and Tormund before falling onto Jon before he looked back to me. "I want you to take the crow hunting in the forest. Don't return until he's killed something." Mance muttered giving Jon a stern look before leaving the tent, Tormund following behind him.

That left Ygritte, Jon and I alone and I knew that I was going to kill Ygritte now. If she had just stayed and help me get out from under Jon then I wouldn't be sent off into the forest to go hunting when I knew that a hunting band had just returned this morning. I was on her before she could even realise it. I was smacking her on the head as we fell to the floor and I growled as she raised her arms to stop my hits. I just wanted to hit her in the face and leave a mark. She did deserve it after all. She knew I hated hunting in the forest. It took a few days before any good game would come into view and I did not like spending my time in the woods hunched up in one of the tree houses while waiting for some stupid animal to scurry past my path.

Once I was sure that my next hit would leave a mark I lowered my fist only to be pulled up and off of Ygritte. I let out a small shriek of frustration as my body was held against Jon's so he could stop me from hitting Ygritte. Ygritte rolled off of the floor and rested her hands against her knees as she tried to regain her breath. She sent me a look through glared eyes that said '_I'm older than you, I would have beaten you_'. I growled at her look before struggling out of Jon's grip; he was reluctant to let me go. Did he not want me fighting? or did he not want to pull me away again?

I stumbled passed Ygritte as Jon's arms suddenly released me and picked up the knapsack that rested near the bed. I glared at Ygritte as she stood tall and watched my movements. I rested the knapsack on the table and turned to face her giving her one of the dirtiest looks I could muster up.

"I hate you Ygritte." I gritted out as I made my way to the light wooden chest not far from the bed. I opened the lid feeling both Ygritte's and Jon's eyes on my but ignored them as I pulled out a light fur tunic and a thick fur tunic as well as two pairs of woollen leggings and fur gloves. I would be needing those in the forest. I picked up the clothes and walked over to the table folding them carefully as I slipped them into the knapsack. I would need to leave room for food as well but I was sure that Dalla or Una would have a knapsack ready full of food for me to take. News travelled fast around here and because I was going out on a hunting trip with the crow people would have heard by now.

"You'll be thanking me soon." she replied setting herself on my bed and pulling the black cloak that belonged to Jon in her lap. She folded it carefully keeping her eyes on the black material before standing up and placing it lightly on top of my clothing. It was her way of saying sorry and it was also her way of asking me to stay safe. Ygritte may have been a hard, young wildling woman but she card for me like family and to us free folk, family was almost everything.

"It won't be soon that I'm thanking you." I grunted closing the knapsack and dropping it on the floor by the table. I gave her a pointed look before I turned my eyes onto Jon. He did not know how long we would be out in the forest and he certainly didn't have the clothing or supplies to survive out there that long. I was taking the bare minimum of my clothing as I knew I would have to fit his in with mine. We would need a supply of food, and that wouldn't last long if we had to stay for longer than a week. I would also need to grab a knapsack full of weapons, one I would make him carry. They were a must need, more so than the food or other supplies. I was thankful that the tree houses were fully stocked after every hunt. That was one thing I was looking forward to when we reached the tree houses. Clothes were always left there for anyone to use, there was beds and furs there as well as pillows. The tree houses were also stocked with cooking supplies and I would not need to carry a pot around to cook in. Mance had thought everything out when he had the tree houses built.

"I was tryin' to help." she mumbled and it made me wonder in that moment who was actually older. Sure she looked older than me but I was well-educated and seemed to sound older than her most of the time. I turned away from Jon to face the girl I had grown up with and gave her a seething look.

"We don't know how long we'll be out there Ygritte. A hunting group only came in this morning. The animals are on edge anyway and it will take twice as long to catch any good prey." I muttered turning to face Jon before taking a few light steps towards him. "You have to kill something and it has to be something that will feed half of the camp. That is why Mance is sending you out there. He's testing you. I have no idea how long we will be out there but it could be longer than a week." I told him turning back to face Ygritte and giving her a hard look. "You could help us Ygritte by going to Una and getting some clothes that would fit Jon. I need some for him to change into now and to take some with us." I muttered to her keeping my eyes locked on hers as I waited for her to give me a nod and rush out of the tent.

I didn't turn to face Jon as I went over to the open chest and pulled out a fur tunic and woollen leggings. I was going to change before we went. There was nothing as nice as starting a three-day trip in clean clothes. I closed the chest lid after grabbing a pair of hide boots and setting them on the floor. I turned my back to the entrance of the tent and pulled the light cloak rom my shoulders before pulling the heavy fur tunic from my chest. I could hear the intake of breath Jon took as he watched but I did not care. He would have to face the sight of me undressing if he was the one on the prophecy. I could feel his eyes on me as I pulled the woollen leggings from my legs and I wondered why he kept his eyes on me. I thought he was a crow and still listened to his vows. I knew that just because he left and betrayed his brothers it would not stop him from keeping his vows.

I flashed my eyes over to him and caught the intense look he was giving me before sliding on the clean woollen leggings not taking my eyes from his. Once the leggings were on I tucked the two light tunics I had on into the leggings before slowly sliding the fur tunic over my head. Jon Snow kept his eyes on me through the whole thing not removing them in shame like I thought he would. I pulled the belt of leather around my waist and tied it so the tunic would not slip off before grabbing the boots and slipping them over the woollen wraps I had covering my feet. I was keeping warm on this trip and I would do anything to keep the biting chill from setting in my bones.

As I slipped the other boot over my foot Ygritte entered the tent with a handful of cloths. She gave me a look before setting them on the table before heading over to Jon and handing him similar clothing to mine and a pair of hide boots. She turned back to me and gave me a half-smile.

"Una wants to see ya, Mance dropped the weapons there." she told me giving me a sharp nod before exiting the tent and leaving my alone with Jon. I turned my eyes on the crow and gave him a pointed look when he was standing there with the clean clothes in his hand.

"You should dress, we'll be leaving soon." I told him going over to the table, picking up the knapsack and placing his clothes into it carefully ignoring the sounds of him dressing behind me. Was it wrong that I wanted to watch him dress? He watched me so what was wrong with me watching him? I turned my head to the side slightly and watched as he tied the laces of his clean woollen breeches. He was only in his new breeches and a thin tunic. The tunic was loosely laced and I could see his chest and stomach underneath. His skin looked smooth, there were no markings on his skin from what I could see and I couldn't tell if his chest was covered in hair. I could see from here that there was no heavy hair on his chest but he could have light wisps cover his hard abs.

Jon looked up then and his eyes locked with mine. It was like earlier when he watched me dress, he kept his eyes on my when he laced up his tunic, before tucking it in his breeches and lifting the new, thicker tunic over his head and tying the leather belt around his waist. He replaced his old boots with the new hide ones given to him before he stood straight in his new attire. He picked up the fur cloak given to him and placed it over his shoulders before slowly clasping it together. He looked like a free folk now, not the crow he was when he entered the camp. I gave him a soft smile before pulling on my own cloak, closing the knapsack and grabbing it from the table.

I was ready to leave, I looked around the tent quickly seeing if there was anything I missed before throwing the knapsack over my shoulder and taking his clothes from his and placing them in the bed. I grabbed his arm and pulled him from the tent and over to the tent that belonged to Una. I could feel the eyes of everyone on us as we walked over to Una's tent.

Una's tent was larger than the others around the camp. Mance had given her a larger tent because he knew she took care of all the children that no longer had parents. I knew that Ygritte and Kale still stayed with her and I knew that a few of the younger lot that had lost their parents in fights stayed with her as well. I stepped into the tent, Una was pacing around and I knew she was waiting for me. She took care of me just as much as Dalla, Val, Mance and Danya did when I was growing up. She had taking me under her wing once Ygritte and I started sending time together.

Ygritte was in the tent as well as Kale and two young free folk. The two little girls tended to stay inside the tent all the time and they never really left unless they had to. Fira and Faye not only looked similar but liked the same things and did not speak unless the other was with them. For two girls on nine they were small and shared the same northern dark hair as most of the group. I could not remember what happened to their parents but I remember that they were brought to Una on the same day when they were both three.

As we stepped into the tent Una rushed over to us, wrapping me in her arms before letting me go and doing the same to Jon. I could tell he was shocked by her actions as his eyes turned wide as she pulled back and face me. She had a scared smile on her face and I knew that she was not fond of me going out with just Jon. It was not safe and she knew that. I bet she questioned Mance n this when he brought the weapons over.

"I packed you food." she told me handing over the knapsack full of food. She turned to Kale, who stood and handed Jon another bag, probably full of weapons from the looks of it. "You 'ave weapons there." she added keeping her eyes low as she spoke. She did that when she wanted to hide her oncoming tears. Una was our mother in spirits and heart, she would have it in blood as well if she could. She cared deeply for every child that ever went into her care.

"She get 'urt, I'll kill ya." Kale said to Jon in a threatening tone, his hand gripping his sword as it hung from his hip. Kale had his eyes squinted in a glare as he looked Jon over, he was trying to be scary but there was something about Kale that didn't really get your blood turning to ice. He was not a scary person but there could be times when he became scary. I had seen it one time when the camp was attacked. Ygritte and I were being attacked and had no weapon to defend ourselves and Kale lost it when one of the men grabbed Ygritte to try to steal. Hey if Kale felt the need to act like our big brother then I would not be one to complain.

"Kale stop it," Una snapped at him smacking him on the arm lightly as she pushed him away from Jon and me. She turned back to us and pulled us both into a quick hug before placing her hands on her cheeks. "Be careful, both of ya." she whispered before turning away as she gently pushed us out of the tent. It was a short goodbye but I knew that if it was any longer Una would be demanding she either come with us or we stay here with her. Ygritte climbed up off of the floor and she pulled her spear off the floor with her. She followed us out of the tent and stayed silent as she walked along to the edge of the camp. It was her usual thing to lead me to the edge of camp when I went out on hunts or scouts. I would do the same when she went out.

"Don't travel through the night. Follow the trail, keep an eye open." she ordered to me as she swept her eyes on the snow-filled land before us. It would take a day and a half before we reached the forest, it was dangerous to travel in the night. Some free folk tended to stumble of the trail and get lost, eventually ending up dead. I gave her a soft look as her eyes dropped to mine and quickly wrapped her in a hug. Ygritte was not one for touching but she would not reject my hug.

"I know Ygritte," I muttered to her taking her had in mine gentle before looking towards Jon. "We'll be back soon." I added before letting go of her hand and grabbing Jon's arm. I lead him out into the trail, following the small rocky path that cut through the snow. If we walked fast we could make it to the normal night stop before it gets dark. "We'll walk until night hits." I muttered to Jon as he walked beside me as we stumbled through the deep snow.

I only had hope that once we arrived in the forest and reached the tree house it wouldn't be long before Jon found his first prey. Only a few minutes into our trek the sound of heavy breathing reached my ears and I turned my head to see Ghost shoot passed us, mixing in with the snow. Of course he wouldn't leave his master to venture out here alone. This was not what I was looking forward to once I returned from the scout. I turned my head to Jon and thought that maybe it would be alright if I got to spend my days and nights with this mysterious crow until we returned back to the camp. In that time I could figure him out and finally be able to know if he was the one from the prophecy. Danya said I would be able to know when I met the one.

* * *

**Thank you for reading xx**


End file.
